creactivefandomcom-20200215-history
Warner Bros. All Stars: Shadow Attack
Warner Bros: Shadow Attack is an American crossover adventure RPG video game. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Sega Orion, PlayStation Flex and Nintendo 2DS/3DS on TBD 2020. Synopsis When beings of darkness capture and corrupt several heroes, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo, Charlotte Painex and Mad Max must travel around the WarnerVerse to free the inhabitants from the darkness. Characters Note: * means they were corrupted. Main Starting Party *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Scooby-Doo' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD **'Tux' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Max Rockatansky' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD Joining the Party *'Lola Bunny*' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Buster and Babs Bunny*' (voiced by Charlie Adler and Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and also by Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD *'Maria Jaxon*' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Yogi Bear' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy*' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Miranda Phillips*' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'Coco' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Kitrina' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'Terry' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Jessica Paintinez/Bailey Paintowski*' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Jeffrey Morrison/Howler' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter as a human and Kevin Michael Richardson as a werewolf) - TBD *'Red' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - TBD *'Violet' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'Fluke' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Lion-O' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Cassandra "Cassie" Cage*' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Jacqueline "Jacqui" Briggs*' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Juliet Starling' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Harry Potter' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Frodo Baggins' (voiced by Elijah Wood) - TBD *'Neo' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Roland Deschain' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Wily Wonka*' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - TBD *'Dorothy Gayle*' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Toto' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Seymour Krelborn' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Ace Ventura' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Austin Powers' (voiced by Mick Wingert) - TBD *'Lloyd Christmas' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Harry Dunne' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Junior' (also voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Tulip*' (voiced by Katie Crown) - TBD *'The Iron Giant*' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD Supporting *'Porky Pig*' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD *'Tina Russo Duck' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Speedy Gonzales*' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Granny' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Wile E. Coyote' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'The Road Runner' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - TBD *'Fred Jones' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Daphne Blake*' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Velma Dinkley*' (voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD *'Lily Jade' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'William Doxx/The Masked Crusader' (also voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Tattoous' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Chumbucket' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Imperator Furiosa' (also voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Nux*' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'Jeet*' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Immortan Joe's Wives'*, consisting of: **'Angharad' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'The Dag' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Toast the Knowing' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Cheedo the Fragile' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Capable' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Boo-Boo Bear' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Ranger Smith*' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Tommy the Opposum' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog*' (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Evelynn Rodriguez*' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Aurelie Olsen' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Alexis Doll' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Triston LaCross' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD *'VoodooFinger' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Jayden Leston*' (also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Courtnei Paintders' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD *'Implo*' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Chelsea Blake*' (also voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Michael Strange' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD *'Gayle*' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Tristan*' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD *'Duke Ronald "Ron"' (also voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Isiah the Shark Prince' (also voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Jewel' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Battie' (voiced by Ryan Drummond) - TBD *'Jade Faciania*' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Brimstone Armadilbear*' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Jaidynn Fuller' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Grant Ashters' (also voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Bella Stoker' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'George*' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Lex the Lynx' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Georgia*' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - TBD *'Frank N. Stein' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Greg' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - TBD *'Wylda*' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Gwen' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Mr. Janitor*' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Kisha the Fierce' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Eleanore von Hoffstein*' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Mechanic 15' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Blue' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Yellow' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Squirty' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Aurora*' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Crystal' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Ezekial' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Black Waist*' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Scurvy John*' (also voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Anna Lois Carmichael' (also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Luke Jones' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Clément Aveline' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Joan Cirks*' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Tygra' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - TBD *'Panthro' (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - TBD *'Cheetara*' (also voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'WilyKit and WilyKat*' (also voiced by Grey Griffin and by Tex Hammond, respectively) - TBD *'Johnny Cage' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Sonya Cage (née Blade)' (voiced by Tricia Helfer) - TBD *'Jax Briggs' (voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD *'Liu Kang' (voiced by Matthew Yang King) - TBD *'Princess Kitana*' (also voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD **'Jade*' (voiced by Mela Lee) - TBD *'Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Nick Carlyle' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - TBD *'Cordelia and Rosalind Starling*' (voiced by Linda Cardellini and also by Kimberly Brooks, respectively) - TBD *'Ron Weasley*' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Hermione Granger' (also voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Ginny Weasley*' (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Albus Dumbledore' (also voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Rubeus Hagrid' (voiced by Gregg Berger) - TBD *'Severus Snape' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD *'Gandalf*' (also voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Samwise Gamgee' (voiced by Sean Astin) - TBD *'Aragorn*' (voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) - TBD *'Legolas' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Morpheus*' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Trinity' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *to Deschain, maybe just Stephen king people, that's the point, I guess Carrie, Danny Torrence and maybe the ones from Shawshank? Or anyone more *'Charlie Bucket' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'The Wizard of Oz' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - TBD *'Glinda the Good Witch*' (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'The Scarecrow' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'The Tin Man' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD *'The Cowardly Lion' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *to the Mask *'Audrey*' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD * Antagonists *'It/Pennywise the Dancing Clown/The Dark Lord' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD **'K-9' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Yosemite Sam' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Pinky and the Brain' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and by Maurice LaMarche, respectively) - TBD *'Lena Dupree' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Simone Lenoir' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Jacques' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Necromus' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Scabrous Scrotus' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD * *'Mumm-Ra' (voiced by Christopher Judge) - TBD * *'Bellatrix Lestrange' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Sauron' (also voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD *'Agent Smith' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD * *'The Wicked Witch of the West' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD * *'Audrey II' (also voiced by Greg Eagles) - TBD * Full plot Quests See /Quests. Locations * Items *'Carrot Blade' - a sword that is used by Bugs to slice. Only Looney Tunes rabbits can activate their special ability, yet everyone can use it. *'Anvil' - a heavy object who can be used by anyone to smash enemies in a rather comedic form. *'Scooby Snacks' - a type of food used that is capable of healing and helps Scooby to get an attack boost. * *'Sword of Omens' - TBD * Gameplay The game is a turn-based RPG. There is four typings: speed, strength, magic and wits. Speed beats strength, strength beats wits, magic beats speed and wits beats magic. There is two ways to get new party members, either defeat their corrupted forms or for the non-corrupt potential party members, complete a quest for them. However, some corrupted can't join parties as they either become shop keepers in the location you freed them or trainers who can train characters new skills. You are required to complete five side missions in each world to fight the boss. You can get and equip items to increase your attack or defense. You can play the game in basically any order as you start with four worlds and then after completing all of the worlds and side missions in whatever order you want unlock a different batch of worlds. Trivia Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Flex Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Sega Orion Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas